Help Wanted
by Kiwi Erin
Summary: Someone is out for Cloud's innocence!And even Cloud knows...he can't beat this particular brand of monster on his own.Luckily, his general is there to save the day.Though he doesn't know that until Cloud literally jumps him. SephirothCloudSephiroth SxCxS


A/N: First off, I have nothing against the character being depicted as somewhat, ah, err, horrid below here. :D I hope you really like this story, I know I do. I wrote this when I was on a holiday in France, in my uncle's little house there. 'T was fun :) (and several years ago XD)

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII. I do own Final Fantasy VIII... NOT! *I'm looking at you, person who knows who she is*

Enjoy!

* * *

Help Wanted

Wind blew into Cloud's eyes harshly as he sprinted down one of the many corridors in the SOLDIER headquarters. He forced himself not to look back to see if he was still being chased while diving into a familiar locker-room. It was surprisingly spacious and instead of a door there was a hole in the wall on both ends, big enough to an airship through. It had more of a waiting room than a locker-room, really, and anyone who wanted to could walk in. It had become the meeting place of all the cadets and SOLDIERS, but Cloud wasn't interested in getting _closer_ to someone. He skidded to a halt, searching for either an unlocked locker or someone willing to save him.

Maybe he did need to get closer to someone.

Cloud flinched as he heard his name being called, so loudly that the general's secretary down the locker-room come meeting hall looked up to see what the heck was going on. Or not, as she wasn't looking at Cloud or the creature that was out for his skin, but calling a greeting towards someone behind him. Maybe the someone Cloud needed? He wouldn't make a habit out of it, but even Cloud knew he couldn't beat this particular brand of evil on his own and was in need of…help.

He turned to the person quickly, but not quick enough not to catch a glimpse of red-ish clothing storming his way.

Facing the person whom he heard returning the greeting politely however, emptied his mind of almost everything and left him gaping in indecision.

Do what he needed to get rid of the monster behind him, or do what he needed to not get rid of his job?

'CLOUD!'

Decision made. Cloud took solace from knowing his general probably never knew what hit him.

The SOLDIER wannabe took the 7 feet gap between him and his general in one leap, luring the taller male into catching him by falling bodily into him. He slung his arms up and around his general's neck while he could still reach it and hoisted himself up, praying the guy was in a good mood before planting his mouth on the other's.

Deafening silence rippled out like water disturbed by the _tiniest_ of pebbles.

Cloud sensed the _huge_ wave that would soon come crashing into him and desperately tried to relay the SMS to his superior with his eyes. _It's the only way to save my virginity! She'll take it if you don't play along! __**Help**__!_

For a single moment absolutely nothing happened as desperate blue stared at unreadable mako green and vice versa.

Then Cloud felt the arms that were preciously only holding a "tripped" acquaintance, shifting to a tight, protective embrace as one arm came up from his waist to hold the back of Cloud's neck and the other pulled him closer to the leather clad chest.

Pure relief washed over Cloud and let all his muscles relax, which left him dangling limply a good feet above the floor in his general's arms.

Realisation hit him and an almost imperceptible blush creeped over his face, and he tried to find a more… comfortable position, but considering said position was practically **on** his superior, it was safe to say it was a pretty darn uncomfortable situation to begin with.

He couldn't very well put his legs around the guy, now could he? _This_ he might be able to talk himself out off, but **that**? Nu-uh.

So Cloud was just going to hang there.

A feet above the floor.

For anyone to see.

From _his general's neck_.

Cloud's curse was muffled by Sephiroth's unmoving lips, and that knowledge brought more warmth to the cadet's pale cheeks.

An enraged shriek startled Cloud out of his awkward thoughts. But not for long.

'**GET OFF MY CLOUD!**'

Cloud tried to look over his shoulder at the abomination he knew to be the source of the disturbing noises, but the gloved hand on his neck prevented him from doing so. Instead, his head was tilted to his right, allowing his superior to see what all the hassle was about and looking like an intimate gesture to whoever was watching. Unless they were watching closely enough and noted the wide-open eyes and non-movement the two were practising.

Sephiroth watched the banshee approach cautiously, understanding the reason for Cloud's desperation fell well upon sight. Too bad that banshee saw him too.

'Nani! You're not even really kissing him! Let go off **my** Cloud! You're got _no_ claim on him! **He's mine**!'

Cloud froze and he felt his general tense up.

He knew what this meant. He'd been chased by the hormonal woman long enough to have an idea on how her mind worked and this right here meant serious trouble. You see;

Cloud knew he wasn't really kissing. No problem here.

Sephiroth knew he wasn't really kissing. No problem here either.

The monstrosity behind Cloud knew he wasn't really kissing. HUGE problem!

This meant he had two options:

let go of his general and be robbed of his virginity by an unstable female or,

loose his job because he intimately kissed his superior, but keep his virginity.

Cloud looked over his shoulder at the very core of his misfortune and the hand on his neck did nothing to stop him this time. What he saw was so horrible it etched it's way into his mind and he was sure he'd never be able to forget it. Only one word would ever leave Cloud's lips at the mention of that precise moment: Rape!

Snapping his head back around he tunnelled his vision, saying goodbye to his current job description and mentally ticking off "breaking every bone in my body" and "getting kicked out of SOLDIER" on his to-do list.

5 seconds later he was still hanging in his general's arms and he was still trying to get himself to do the necessary. He _really_ liked his virginity, but he _really_ liked his job too.

He was too young to make such heavy decisions!

Lucky for Cloud, there were older and wiser people around to help carry the load.

Or throw is off a cliff, as the fingers in Clouds' hair tightened their grip and tilted his head back. Surprisingly tender lips pressed more firmly against his own and the decision was made for him.

He didn't hear the furious scream, nor the shocked gasp from Sephiroth's secretary. Hearing drowned into nothingness along with his others senses save touch as a tongue ran gently along his bottom lip. Cloud felt silky tresses between his curled fingers and a hand tug him closer by his waistband. He felt that same hand glide down his thigh until it pulled his leg up, inviting him to place it around the older male's waist. Cloud slid his other leg up to join the first and hooked them together. A feverish warmth coiled in his stomach as he felt a warmth that wasn't his invade his mouth, calmly searching every inch of bare skin it had to offer. The touch left him tingling all over, and when Sephiroth almost lazily pulled back, Cloud's name was represented in his eyes. He tried to fight back the haze, tried to remember… something that seemed very much unimportant right now, though he had a feeling it had something to do with the amused look in Sephiroth's eyes…

Mako green clashed with blue for a few moments, until the strangely comfortable silence was harshly ripped apart by a screech that kicked Cloud right off of cloud nine and hurled him back into reality.

'**CLOUD!**'

Cloud blushed deep crimson and hastily let go off _the general_, unhooking his legs and sliding to the floor. Sephiroth however, did not relinquish his hold and kept Cloud close to his body, protectively.

The annoying blush darkened but Cloud was nonetheless feeling strangely giddy.

'HOW DARE YOU KISS HIM! HE'S _MINE_!'

Sephiroth appeared unfazed by the hideous… thing screaming in his face.

'I dispute that.'

He said simply.

'HE'S-'

'Nobody's property but his own. I suggest you accept that, or you will be removed for continuous harassment.'

She gaped at the top SOLDIER's calm face.

'You're-he-you and him-' The general patiently waited for her to find the words. 'He's with _you_?'

'Yes.'

A simple answer to a veritably simple question. And it solved a decisively complicated thing just like that.

'Oh…' She stared at Cloud wistfully some more before sending the silver-haired male a reproachful look and slinking away, past the secretary's desk and out of sight.

Cloud was still staring disbelievingly in the direction which she disappeared into when Sephiroth decided he should snap out of it.

'Cloud Strife, was it?'

He knew all too well who the younger was, but there was no harm in getting to know him properly. And it _did_ snap him out of his shock-like state.

'Uh, yeah. I mean- Yes sir!'

Sephiroth's lips twitched but he didn't comment.

'When does your shift end?'

Cloud fumbled with his gloves, not meeting his superior's eyes. 'Actually, it's my day off…' At the elder's raised eyebrow he continued. 'I figured this was the safest place to run…'

Sephiroth decided not to comment on this either, instead casting a look at the digital clock on his secretary's desk.

'Hungry?'

Cloud eyed him confusedly. '…Yes?'

Sephiroth's smirk made Cloud take a step back, but he was quick to pull the younger back to his side. 'In that case, you're coming with me. Don't worry, it's on me.'

Cloud's incredulous protest fell on deaf (aka simply not listening) ears as he was unrelentingly dragged out of the building.

Well, at least he wasn't going to loose his job because of all this.

Ende

* * *

So, what do you guys think? The general saves the day! Good for you, Cloudykins. Wonder how badly Zack would cripple himself laughing over this. Y'know, the whole "sooooo, _how_ did you two meet?". OH MAN I FEEL INSPIRATION BUBBLING!

Nice.

So what DO you think? :D


End file.
